Alchemists of Heart: Flay
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: "I'm Flay Gunnar," he would say, then drift off, confused. A tale of how Flay came to be. AU. FlayXVayne


Hi! This is my first Mana Khemia fanfic, So if you see a error here or there just point it out!

* * *

><p>Mana Khemia: Student Alliance<p>

Chapters:

Preview: Flay Gunnar  
>Chapter 1: A Cat, a Boy, and Alchemy<br>Chapter 2: Finals and the New Kid *  
>Chapter 3: Summer Break and Ghost Stories +-<br>Chapter 4: Flay, Roxis, and a Battle Arena +  
>Chapter 5: New Friends and Fathers *+<br>Chapter 6: Research and UFO Encounters +  
>Chapter 7: School Festival and a Trivia Contest? `<br>Chapter (): A Sick Cat and Mana Medicine ^  
>Chapter 9: Your Future and the History of Alchemy *<br>Chapter X: A Dying Cat, Helpless Me, and . . . X  
>Chapter 11: Isolde's Decision and Student's Confusion *<br>Chapter X: Past Memories and a Desired Future X

***** = Vayne uses power as Mana of Wishes  
>+= New members<br>**-** = Altered from Canon permanently  
>`= Self-invented Assignment<br>**X** = Not happening  
>^= After the chapter seen below<p>

Cast:

**Vayne Aurelius:** Main Character. Remembers little of his life before Al-Revis.  
><strong>Jessica Philomele:<strong> Goes by Jess. Received a serious illness at a young age. Short lifespan.  
><strong>Nicole Mimi Tithel:<strong> Goes by Nikki. An impulsive beastgirl whose race is slowly vanishing.  
><strong>Pamela Ibis:<strong> A ghost. Enjoys scaring the bejeezus out of people. Enjoys cute things.  
><strong>Flay Gunnar:<strong> Main Character. Infamous troublemaker with a troubled past.  
><strong>Roxis Rosenkrantz:<strong> Hates Vayne. A **lot****.**  
><strong>Anna Lemouri:<strong> Master swordsman. Imaginative. Likes Roxis.  
><strong>Muppy Oktavia Vonderchek VIII:<strong> An Alien from a far away land. Has a little brother.  
><strong>Sulpher:<strong> Supposedly Vayne's Mana.

O.C.s:

**Levon Gunnar:** Flay's father. Cruel businessman.  
><strong>Rai'Dai Gunnar:<strong> Flay's mother. A talented alchemist.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Flai'Dai Gunnar<em>

_Flay Gunnar was many things, according to who you asked. The teachers would say, in an exasperated voice, that Flay was a troublemaker. Genius, yes. Troublemaker? Even more so. Tony saw him as competition. Renee . . . didn't care. Strangely, his workshopmates, all of whom were a year older than him (Flay had started a year late) would say he played peacemaker. If you asked the Athenor Man (All the kids joked he married it), he'd say Flay was an incredible craftsman. The pair could be seen holding serious discussions, and the man was stunned at Flay's knowledge in the field of mech weapons._

_But if you asked Flay himself who he thought he was, Flay would just stare at one blankly for a bit, making one wonder if the stories at school were true, before shrugging._

_"I'm Flay Gunnar," He would say, before walking off, as if surprised by the question. When he arrived, a year late, the rumors flew, of course spread by a sibling of Koropok's, speculating on his late appearance. When asked about it, Flay would bring a hand up to the bridge of his nose, where a scar laid, the skin there a stark white compared to the rest of his sun-kissed skin. Then, he would shake his head, before admonishing the curious seeker about personal questions. One day Flay had dropped what he was holding and fled at the news of his father's arrival. A very, very confused Isolde had assisted in his hiding. The day ended in a bloody disaster for the young redhead, for his father had found him and, to the horror of the staff, beat him so severely that he spent a full year in recovery. He crafted himself a pair of gloves to hide the majority of scars his uniform couldn't cover, and despite adamant pleading, refused to tell the staff of his home life._

_Among the multiple rumors, small ones lingered. Flay didn't seem to be attracted to females, so it became a common belief that he was gay. When confronted, Flay would give a laugh, and correct the brave, brave soul that approached him, with a correction. Flay was, as he put it, bicurious. Though he was the first to admit he did prefer men. Flay was forced to repeat sophomore year before he amassed satisfactory grades, though the teachers were kinder to the easy-going teenager. It was blamed on nightmares, which progressed from bad to worse since his father beat him. Melanie finally had to resort to the dreamless sleep jar, with instructions to take it once a week, reducing the amount of nights Flay stayed up, fearing sleep. In his first sophomore year, he decided to become a Defender of Justice, triggered in part by his excessively vicious home life._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A boy, a Cat, and Alchemy<p>

* * *

><p>When Flay met Nikki, he didn't care much for the workshop itself. He however decided to go ahead and recruit some new members for the fun of it. Later, he happened across the Peons of Evil (As he jokingly referred to the pair) attempting to recruit a pair of intriguing students. One look at the silver-haired youth, and Flay desired him.<em> Badly<em>. Flay appeared out of nowhere, though in reality, he turned the corner. He was no longer content with letting his former 'boy toy' drag off the young silveret. He rescued him, though he could have done without the bubbly pinkette. Jess or whatever was really, _really_ annoying.

Madame Eurntraud, the severe Eastern woman who ran gave him a meaningful look when she saw Vayne. The two bantered playfully for a while, before she demanded a Nicro Cloth from them. Later, as was tradition, she visited him in his dorm room.

"So," she started drily, "Have you found yourself a new 'boy toy'? And here I thought Tony would last you a while." Despite himself, Flay gave a snort of amusement, sliding off his boots and placing them near his bed. Nearly everyone else had bathed, leaving him free to have a hot, steamy shower later. Flay smiled knowingly at her, making her blush deeply. While Flay was first and foremost her student, he had been her lover for a short, very enjoyable time. He stood up, and drew closer to her.

"Why?" He teased, fingering a strand of her blue hair. "Does it make you. . . " His lips brushed her collarbone, "Jealous?" Her blush returned as he trailed soft, gentle kisses up her neck. "My my, Karn," his lips touched her cheek, "I never expected you to be the jealous type." He kissed her, before she managed to pull away, her blush deeper than before.

"Flay!" She gasped, regretfully squirming free. He chuckled lightly, tilting her head up to see her embarrassed face.

"Honestly my dear, you act as if you're still a virgin," Flay purred. At her stammered protest, he laughed. "Perhaps I'll take Vayne to my bed. Until then," here he winked at her, "You may join me in the shower at your leisure." He grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms before heading off to the showers.

* * *

><p>When Flay walked in two weeks later, he found the trio wondering where the hell they would get a Tuft. Cheerfully he directed them to the Lorebeast in the Old Schoolhouse, and settled down to wait. It would take at least two hours to get to the Old Schoolhouse and another four to get the Tuft and return, so he pulled out a book and started to read, only to be interrupted by Tony. He raised a brow, but gestured with a sun-kissed hand to sit. The other redhead sat next to him, and, after a pause, timidly snuggled closer to Flay. Tony, while in love with Renee, was terrified of her fierce and (usually) dangerous temper. His soft cheeks were paler than normal, and he looked close to tears. The pair tended to normally be enemies, but for the sake of Tony's mental well-being, he put such petty grievances aside. Later, a quiet Renee came by and picked him up, nodding to the older redhead.<p>

* * *

><p>". . . Let's kick it up with my special <em>secret<em> powder!" Jess cheered. Flay hid a grimace, but when Vayne protested, like the good boy he was, Flay chimed in.

"Jess is right, Vayne! We don't have time to settle for mediocre! Toss it in!" And in it went. The aged, reddish powder (Flay shuddered to think what poor animal had been ground into this powder) turned the Nicro Cloth a nice, soft pink. Karnap came in, and (grudgingly) admired the material.

"Perhaps having a bad example for a leader is not so bad," Karn muttered dully. Flay feigned a look of hurt. "Do not let this success go to your heads . . ."

Flay scrubbed at his hair, alone in the shower as usual, before a pair of soft hand joined his. With a sultry smirk, he turned to face the Vice Principal.

"Am I truly that irresistible?" Flay inquired, placing a hand on her hip.

"Do I need to answer?" she replied, kissing his lips lightly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Finals and the New Kids<p>

* * *

><p>"Roxis Rosenkrantz," Flay let the name roll off his tongue. He was a rival now, something he tried to prevent by recruiting him. Progress was painfully slow and taxing, trying to pact with the Mana of Gold. He had a strange suspicion about Vayne. Despite his outrageously sexy frame, he radiated a type of unknown power that felt very much like a Mana. Nikki was getting in the way, repeatedly trying to convert him and Vayne, but Flay wasn't into bestiality. Nicole was far too promiscuous for his tastes, bedding more men than Flay could (or cared to) shake a stick at. Jess had a new boyfriend every week, (again) not that Flay cared, and his lovely, lovely Vayne remained single. Flay brushed his dark red hair out of his eyes, looking for Vayne. The cute silveret had asked (somewhat hesitantly) to help him train.<p>

Finally, just as he gave up, he saw that tell-tale shock of soft silver hair appear. "Hey, Flay sorry I'm late. Jess forgot we were training today." Mentally, Flay snorted. Yeah right.

* * *

><p>Vayne looked uncertainly at him. His big blue eyes stared at Flay in slight fear. "This?" He looked at the monster-ridden paths in the Heights. "Flay, I can't possibly finish off all of them!" Flay rolled his eyes. He almost forgot that Vayne would jump to the worst possible conclusion.<p>

"Vayne, I'm _not_ asking you finish them all off. Just as many as you can, then I'll take over." Vayne looked at the path and nodded, nervous. Vayne began to make his way through, carefully.

"Huff…" Vayne gasped, staring at the monsters left. As Flay had insisted, he let a blade cut a gash deep into the tree next to him. Flay neatly dispersed of the few remaining in the area. "How-can-you-Ow," Vayne whimpered, clutching his side. Flay helped him up, and let the silveret lean on him.

"Several years of practice," Flay informed him. "We'll come back after classes, and you can have another go at it." He glanced at the path. "Still, 1/8th of the way isn't bad, for your first try."

* * *

><p>"Flaya!" Nikki slunk in, her fur flat, not its' typical fluffy state, Jess dragging her feet behind him. "Tony and Renee burned the tree. . ." she moaned, upset. Flay stared in alarm.<p>

"What?" he stammered, in shock. Jess nodded.

"Vayne's in shock," she informed him. "I don't think he left yet." Flay sprinted out of the workshop, and headed to the Heights. He saw the small silveret, and hid, well aware that he would be of little help until he was out of his distressed state.

"Sulpher?" Vayne asked, desperate. A small, sad mew told him the answer. A brilliant sparkle engulfed Vayne, and Sulpher jumped away, hissing and spitting in alarm. Flay blinked. Wasn't a Mana supposed to, oh, _Protect_ their pacted human, not run away? Vayne straightened, shimmering Mana energy coursing over every inch of skin. A slim fingertip made contact with the dead, smoking tree. Flay was forced to shield his eyes, as searing energy poured over everyone in the clearing. Sulpher moved closer, nosing his human, not that Flay was sure Vayne was, after that stunt. He walked over, surprised to find Vayne asleep. He picked him up, surprised at how light he was.

"You should eat more," Flay informed his burden, before picking Sulpher up by the scruff of his neck. "If you are his Mana, I'm a pink fairy," Flay told the cat flatly, before heading off to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Vayne burst into the classroom, eyes bright as he scampered to the cauldron, his arms full of Huffin flowers. "Hi Flay!" Vayne chirped. Flay nodded at him, and cast a suspicious look at Sulpher. Vayne practically skipped out of the room, Nikki and Jess on his heels. Flay picked up Sulpher before he could scamper out. Sulpher hissed.<p>

"Listen to me." Flay started, dangerously. "You do _ANYTHING_ to hurt Vayne, I will turn you into a rug. Understand?" Sulpher wilted, his fur lying flat in his fear. "I will find out about Vayne, whether you help or not." Sulpher mewed. "I'm glad we understand each other." He let Sulpher go. "Not one word to Vayne. Not _one._"

* * *

><p>Summer Break and Ghost Stories<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna play and play and play all day!" Nikki cheered.<p>

"But we have assignments to do!" Jess pointed out. "Right Vayne?" The boy in question nodded, reading an assignment. Vayne said something, eyes never moving from the paper he held. He heard Nikki whine. Later, Vayne left the workshop, unaware of Flay following stealthily behind. Flay gently blew on Vayne's ear, scaring the bejeezus out of the smaller male.

"AH! Flayyyy," Vayne whined weakly at the snickering male, "Please stop that. . ." Vayne complained, his soft, full lips forming a pout. Flay wanted to kiss those lips, just once. ". . . Don't know why you like to scare me so much!" Vayne told him. Flay ignored his (mostly) animalistic desires, and let his lips quirk up into a grin.

"It's fun! What other reason should I have?" Flay teased.

* * *

><p>"Flayyyy~ how much longer do I have to wait?" Pamela whined, drifting over. Instantly, Flay became worried. Was his Vayne alright? Flay retrieved them, and as they walked to the workshop, Vayne's hand brushed his.<p>

"You see, Pamela's like our… summer feature," Flay explained. "It's a tradition to hide her from the freshmen until summer." Pamela nodded, eagerly.

"I could wait this year . . . I scared a few people early. Ooh~ Flay won't you introduce us?"

"Sure. The Pink hair is Jess; the furry animal is Nikki, the guy's Vayne." The trio stared at him.

"Pink hair . . . ?" _and loud…_

_"_Furry animal . . . ?_" and a bitch. . ._

_"_?_" So damned cute…_ Pamela inspected Vayne interestedly.

"Vayne, hmm?" Vayne straightened instinctively.

"Yes Miss Pamela?" Vayne asked sheepishly.

"Just call me Pamela silly! Oooh, I've decided! You're my _new_ favorite!" She giggled. Flay started. The last thing he wanted was more competition.

"Oh-ho! Impressive! Raising Pamela's interest so quickly!" when they left, Flay rounded on her, furious. "The hell Pamela! You promised to keep your claws off _my_ Vayne!" He snapped. Pamela raised one perfect lilac eyebrow, pulling Flay up short. He had said my. _MY. _A evil grin crossed her face. _Fuck__._

"Ooh, are you jealous?" Pamela giggled. "Hmm, he must be very interesting. Much better than Tony anyways!" Flay facepalmed, groaning. He made it even worse.

* * *

><p>Vayne, Roxis, and A Battle Arena<p>

* * *

><p>Flay dragged Vayne away to start training, ignoring the stammered protests by the tiny silveret. When they were far enough away, Flay stopped. "Neh? Flay, what's going on?" Flay looked at him, scandalized.<p>

"We're training of course!" Flay mock pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Vayne stared at his sempai, waiting. "We're going to train at the Mana Ruins from now on," Flay informed his companion, when he showed no signs his typical freaking out. "Congratulations Vayne, you now know when I'm embarrassed or not!" Flay clapped a hand on Vayne's shoulder, his eyes catching a faint blush of pleasure. Flay knew well that it was probably not because he was in such close proximity to him, but because of the praise. He sighed mentally. Vayne was so obtuse he was sure that unless he said so directly to him, he wouldn't notice. Flay gently steered him to the Mana Ruins. "Let us start on some battle tactics. . ."

* * *

><p>"Yeesh, who knew that you were such a picky food critic," Nikki grumbled. Vayne was sorely tempted to stab Nikki with a fork, but resisted. It would upset everyone if he did, though perhaps not Flay. The Principal came up, then was dragged of by the Vice Principal. A twinge of jealousy plucked at his heart. He liked Flay, and didn't like the way the principal's assistant looked at him. Flay was <em>HIS.<em>

Flay watched as Vayne led the group out, his blue eyes dimmed. Did something upset him? They moved to the haunted house, where Vayne cheered up a little bit. Flay mused on the project of opening their own haunted house, until Nikki dragged him out, much to his annoyance.

Vayne watched as everyone within hearing range stared at him. He eyed one of the Clouds-on-Sticks Flay had offered him. "You can eat it?" Vayne asked, surprised. Flay looked indignant.

". . . You've been missing out on half your life!" Flay declared to the startled male. His eyes widened. This pink _thing_ was worth half his life? Naturally, he panicked.

"Ha-Half!" Vayne stammered. "T-that's a lot to miss out on. . ." Vayne drifted off, munching on his cotton candy, absently listening to Flay grumble about the rest of them. His heart lightened. Flay hadn't complained when he asked. Surely that meant something? Vayne wandered off, intrigued by the carnival games.

* * *

><p>Flay found Vayne with a bag full of recipes and (oddly) some stuffed animals, stacking coins neatly one on top of the other on a single glass plate. Vayne flipped the last coin on the stack of Cole, than pointed at the last recipe book. "I'd like that one please," Vayne requested politely. Grumbling, the Vendor handed over the book, and Vayne flipped through the text quickly, then placing it in the bag. He smiled at Flay brightly.<p>

"You might want to put that away," Flay advised, and Vayne ran off to put the bag away. He had just returned when the bell rang. The girls smiled, Pamela a bit mischievously, then waved them off. The duo had a good hour to walk to the auditorium, since there were people competing that were walking from the other side of campus. Thankfully, they were only ten minutes away. Vayne munched on the cotton candy Pamela had offered him, the sweet substance strangely sticking to his lips. Flay was a lot of things, and his patience certainly was not the best. Neither was his tolerance. Vayne licked his lips, once . . . twice. . . A third time. . . and Flay snapped. Vayne squeaked as he was shoved harshly against the wall and kissed senseless.

* * *

><p>Vayne squeaked in terror as he was forced against the wall, until Flay's lips pressed against his own, gentler than he expected from the brash redhead's previous actions. Vayne hesitated, then responded eagerly, throwing his arms around Flay's torso and kissing back, hard. The two parted for air, and Flay leaned close, trailing kisses from Vayne's lips to his neck.<p>

"Umm, Flay?" Vayne panted, tilting his head back for the older boy. "As much as I'm enjoying myself, we have to show up to fulfill that stupid bet." Vayne felt the lips attaching themselves to his neck pause, then neatly separated themselves from his skin.

"Damn that bet," Flay growled, pissed off. "Just another reason to beat him into the ground." Vayne's eyes darkened at the reminder of the tree. It had been such a waste to destroy such a beautiful tree, and he was going to have Tony's head for that incident.

"Right," Vayne agreed, a small smile in place. "Let's hope another team doesn't get to him before we can crush him." Flay chuckled, dryly.

"I'm rubbing off on you," He told the silveret, a evil smile in place. "Good. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Flay watched as Karnap absently glanced at them, then stopped him. "Both of you look like you spent your afternoon in a broom closet. Clean up." She said, watching Vayne blush massively, and Flay snickered.<p>

"Right away Madame!" He said cheerily. She slapped a hand to her forehead. And opened her mouth, then shut it.

"I really can't win can I?" Both Flay and Vayne shock their heads. "Dear lord. Just go. Go." The pair grinned as they walked past.

* * *

><p>Flay saw Vayne run back. During the fight he had fought a little –Okay, a hell of a lot- more viciously, worried about his smaller boyfriend, so much that he was called 'Demon of Pain' By the M.C. Flay smiled, hoisting Vayne up. Vayne looked questioningly at the profusely bleeding man on the floor.<p>

"Tony," He muttered into Vayne's ear, pointing at the smirking red-head walking up to the stage. Vayne scowled, beckoning to Sulpher.

"I want you at your most dangerous Sulpher." Vayne's voice shut everyone up, the malice impossible to miss. "Now." Sulpher mewed, jumping into his arms. The form was normal, until he pressed the red gem in his left gauntlet. The blades extended several more feet, the edges growing sharper and sharper, until even Flay didn't want to be near his somewhat-boyfriend. The black silk was gradually replaced by chains, the dark red center changing to nearly amber. The gem blinked, a black pupil appearing. Flay pulled out his Pyre Blade.

"This game is over," Flay said coldly, his amber eyes piercing Tony's own. "Goodbye Tony." The two hefted their weapons, sprinting toward their desired opponent at the whistle.

* * *

><p>"And the winners are our. . . Devils of Destruction, Flay Gunnar and Vayne Aurelius!" The crowd sat, stunned at the 40-second match, then leapt up, screaming in delight. Vayne took little notice, and after a quick wave to the crowd, Vayne dragged him off for a celebratory kiss somewhere quieter.<p>

Not that he minded.

Not one bit.

* * *

><p>"You have made your point, so unhand me already!" Roxis snapped, marching into the room, then tapping his feet as Nikki dusted herself off and grumbled. Jess scampered after her. Vayne and Flay simply looked up. Flay stretched, and gave Vayne a meaningful look. He then dragged his comrades away so Vayne could have his 'chat' with Roxis. As they left, Flay heard the heavy ringing of the bell and smiled. The year was finally over.<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Okay, here is all of my fancy-smancy explainations.

Flay: I love Flay. He's a sneaky damn bastard, and made me laugh. But his character. . . I knew nothing about his life before Al-Revis. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the most likely to have a dark past. And Flay is well, Flay, but he's not stupid.

Sulpher: Flay would make it his buisness to know what kind of Mana Sulpher is, and when his abilities didn't check out with other Mana, he'd be concerned.

Mana: There are some basic guidelines in this world for Mana:  
>1) Mana must have a contract master (C.M.) to stay for an extended amount of time.<br>2) Failure to protect your C.M. in a Mana-to-Mana battle results in banishment.  
>3) If banished and you find a willing human to pact, thirty years is nessacary in a pact to lift banishment.<br>4) Banishment results in the loss of voice and humanoid form, as well as immortality.  
>5) Elemental Mana (On the table of Elements) cannot be banished as there is only one of each, and two Mana of that kind could result in destablization of natural order.<p>

Roxis: I like Roxis, but his attitude leaves much to be desired.

Jess: Too, too cheerful. She should be a bit more serious at times.

Nikki: She seems like the sort of person to do what is being described.

The school: The girls are all on Anti-pregnancy charms, except for Pamela, since she's dead.

Weapons: Remember, Vayne lived alone, which means he's no slouch at fighting. The stronger weapon is used for animals with a difficult hide to penetrate.

The Powder in the second section: That's a native plant in her area. It's like the huffin and can't be planted anywhere else.


End file.
